the_mixiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Kline
Jack is the second child of the archangel Lucifer and the younger half brother of Sabrina Spellman. Biography Jack was born in 2017. Immediately after his birth, he "grew up fast". After walking to his nursery, he crouched in a corner, possibly due to guilt over being the cause of his mother's death. He was found by Sam Winchester, who he addressed as "father". Then, Dean came in and fired his gun. Shocked, Jack screamed and used his powers to throw the brothers across the room. That morning, a naked yet determined Jack continued to search for his father. Upon reaching a restaurant, he saw a pirate statue, and asked it if it was his father. The employees called the sheriff, concerned about his nudity. As soon as Sheriff Barker arrived, she placed Jack in her car and brought him to the station, taking her son, Clark, with her. Upon arrival, Jack was given a set of clothes and a pair of shoes to put on. As soon as he did so, he was asked multiple questions by Barker that Jack either couldn't answer or answered to strangely. The only question that had an easy answer was of his name. After having his thumbprint taken, Clark asked Jack how "high" he was. However, Jack didn't understand the question. He asked what Jack was on, and he answered truthfully, albiet literally. Jack realized that he hadn't had anything to eat, so the boys went to the break room. Jack immediately took a liking to nougat. When Christine questioned Jack about his abilities, he stated that he didn't know how he was able to do what he could with the snack machine. Soon after, angel radio turned on, causing Jack to have another power outburst. The boy soon encountered the brothers again, which made him Personality Unlike Lucifer, Jack is selfless, caring and thoughtful. Even without his soul, Jack did his best to the right thing. When Dean confronted him and was prepared to shoot him with the Equalizer, Jack was ready to face death, telling Dean that he understood. After Naomi, John Constantine, Sara Lance, Wanda Maximoff, and Sabrina Spellman revived him and restored his soul, Jack returned to his original, kind self. Relationships Sabrina Spellman Although they're still in the process of getting to know each other, Sabrina and Jack have grown very close. Just as Sabrina can be protective of Jack, he is protective of his much older half sister, especially when she's in harm's way. Naomi Rubin When the 2 first met, they didn't have much of a chance to bond, but when Jack learned that she was the one who wanted to bring him back to life, he was grateful. Since he looked into her eyes for over 20 seconds, and her underlying crush on him, he fell in love with her immediately. He hates seeing her cry or verbally beat herself up, as indicated by him constantly reminding her that the only thing he hates "more than lying is the pain and suffering of others". Trivia * He is portrayed by Alexander Calvert. * He likes nougat, mainly Three Musketeers bars. * Category:Characters Category:Victims of The Decimation